


Flutter

by were_lemur



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-27
Updated: 2008-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deb hates LaGuerta.  Really!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flutter

The Lieutenant's eyelashes flutter against her palm -- such a small movement -- and Deb feels her heart skip a beat. 

And all of a sudden, she's finding it hard to concentrate, hard to keep her hand from trembling.

But she manages. Calls on years of acting, of playing the part. Forces the thought of sliding her hand back into LaGuerta's hair, of kissing her, out of her mind.

She hates the woman.

She fishes the eyelash out, chats, makes her escape.

But that night, while she's taking care of business, she imagines she feels the flutter of eyelashes against her palm.


End file.
